In Time
by SkySabin96
Summary: After a nightmare, the Hawk is comforted by the Widow.


**(This is my first avengers fanfic so bare with me. I saw the movie and loved the chemistry between Clint and Natasha. So I figured I would give this a try.)**

_His hands were around her throat, tightening his strong grip._

"_Clint. Please stop.", Natasha begged. Her hands trying to pry his hands from her neck. Soon her hands began to let go and finally fell. She stopped breathing. Her eyes were still wide open. A silent tear fell from her life less eyes._

Clint Barton shot up in his bed. Sweat covered his body, the sheets and blankets in disarray around him. His breathing quick and fast. _"Its only a dream"_. He told himself. He placed his head in his hands.

Ever since the fight against Loki, sleep did not come easy. Every time he tried to sleep, he was bombarded by nightmares. Most of them were the same. He was under Loki's spell again and he killed Natasha.

When he had come to after the fight, he was filled with guilt. Guilt of killing innocent people and guilt of almost hurting Natasha. Now the guilt was even haunting him in his sleep.

He threw the sheets off and slid out of bed. He made his way out of his room and into the hall.

After the battle, Tony offered the team rooms in the Stark Tower until everything was settled. Tony was on the top floor, where the rest of the team was on the floor below him.

Clint silently walked to a closed door. Quietly opening the door, he peered inside and saw the Russian beauty of his dreams sleeping soundly in her bed. The sight brought him comfort, knowing that she was ok.

He closed the door and continued down the hallway. It lead to the living room area and kitchen. He walked out onto the balcony that was attached . Leaning up against the railing, he looked out over city. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, just a little peace.

The breezy night air nipped at his bare skin, but did not phase him. The stars were barely visible because of the brightness of the city. The moon was shining brightly above.

He felt her presence before he saw her. She had watched him for a minute before approaching him.

"Couldn't sleep either I see?", he said curiously.

She walked up beside him and leaned against the railing, "Not really. Lets just say that my dreams wont let me sleep.".

He smiled slightly, "Seems like we both are having that problem.".

"I heard you come to the door.", she said. She could see his muscles tense just a little. His gaze still remained on the glowing city below.

"Clint. When you said we are both having that problem, what are your dreams about? Is it Loki?", she asked him when he didn't answer.

His head dropped slightly and his eyes fell too his hands.

"Sometimes its him and sometimes its other things. Things that I regret and things I'm glad that never came true.", he replied.

Natasha looked at him with a curious gaze. He could sense she wanted to say something but she held back. He was quiet for a second but soon broke the silence.

"Most of the time they are about you. I can see myself hurting you and I want to stop but Loki's spell wont let me stop. I kill you.".

She could feel his guilt and regret. She gently laid her hand on his arm, hoping it would bring him some kind of comfort.

He looked at where her hand rested. He laid his hand on hers.

"You weren't yourself Clint. It was Loki. You would never do that. I trust you with my life, and I always will.", she said softly .

"I know, I just want these nightmares to stop. I cant sleep at night, and I'm scared that its going to cause me to loose my mind. That its going to drive me to…", he couldn't finish that sentence.

She knew what he was thinking. She reached around him and made him face her. Her hands rested on his bare chest.

"They will go away but it will just take time. Soon they wont even bother you anymore. And until then, I'm here for you.", her hand went up to his face and rested on his cheek.

He relished her touch. His hands went to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He leaned in kissed her softly on the lips. She responded and poured as much love into that kiss that she could.

She hated to see him hurt. It hurt her to see him like that. She could only hope that he would find peace in his own time.

The kiss ended and they stared into one another's eyes. She laced her fingers with his and turned, pulling him with her.

"Where are we going?", he asked following her.

"We are going to bed. You are going to actually get some sleep.", she replied.

They went back to his room and climbed beneath the sheets. She curled up against his side and laid her head between his neck and shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Nat…", he said in a whisper.

"Yeah?".

"Thank you."

"Anytime babe.", she replied with a yawn.

In no time the couple fell asleep. The next morning when Steve knocked on Clint's door, he didn't get an answer.

He cracked the door and looked inside. He just smiled. Clint and Natasha were still sleeping soundly in each others arms.

Steve quietly closed the door and left the two alone. In his mind all he could think was

"I knew it!".

**(Well that's it. Let me know what you think.)**


End file.
